


Closer

by sailec



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailec/pseuds/sailec
Summary: So much of their time around each other lately has been spent doing nothing but working and sleeping – truly sleeping – together, both of them busy enough just falling into bed next to Hawke and passing out at the end of the day has felt like a gift.~~~A quiet moment in the Hawke estate.





	Closer

Fenris blinks awake to the too-bright light shining on his face, sunbeams slipping through the space between the curtains where they missed to pull them shut last night.

He groans and stretches as carefully as he can, trying to be mindful of the arm Hawke has slung across his chest, but it’s no use; Hawke still stirs and withdraws it. Fenris pouts a little and looks his way, shifting closer because he’s missing the weight of him as soon as it’s gone, freezing in his movement as Hawke makes a little noise in his sleep. Hawke rubs his cheek against the pillow, eyelids fluttering for a moment before he lets out a sigh, burrowing further into the pillow as his body settles on sleep instead of waking. Fenris relaxes again and sinks down on the pillow next to him, bed so soft and comfortable, smelling so much of Hawke and  _them_  and what they did last night, and he can't stop the smile from coming wide on his face.

So much of their time around each other lately has been spent doing nothing but working and sleeping – truly sleeping – together, both of them busy enough just falling into bed next to Hawke and passing out at the end of the day has felt like a gift. Yesterday was the first night in weeks they could spend some proper time together alone, no one to knock on the door, no one stopping by to make demands, Hawke’s mansion locked from outsiders and Bodahn sent away for a well-earned vacation with Sandal and Orana at some ranch Donnic recommended on the outskirts of Kirkwall.

Just the two of them, eating fancy food Hawke picked up from the Hightown market and talking between their laughter and starting to undress each other in three different rooms before finally making it to Hawke’s bed.

Fenris smiles as he thinks about it, and with careful fingers he lifts a hand to tuck a strand of Hawke’s long black hair behind his ear, smoothing a thumb over his thick eyebrow, taking in the gift that is this man he shares a bed and a life with, wishing he could paint this moment to keep it with him always.

“Mmn?” Hawke grunts out at the touch, peeking one eye open at him.

“Go back to sleep,” Fenris whispers in the quiet of the early morning, the back of his knuckles stroking down Hawke’s bearded cheek before he leans in to kiss his temple, his skin so soft with sleep.

There’s another mumbled noise in reply, Hawke lifting his arm to get it back around Fenris’s waist where it belongs, pulling him close until Fenris turns with his back pressed up against Hawke’s chest where  _he_  belongs. Fenris takes Hawke’s hand in his, tangling their fingers together, the morning sun shining on both of their backs, shadows dancing on the walls of Hawke’s bedroom as a wind blows through the apple trees outside the windows.

Hawke sticks a leg between Fenris’s calves, pressing a sleepy kiss to his back, and Fenris closes his eyes again, happy and safe where he’s all nestled up in bed with his love. He sighs as he feels the warmth of Hawke’s skin pressed so close and rubs his toes against Hawke’s feet a little before relaxing, settling in to fall asleep again.

The world can wait a few more hours before they wake and face it.


End file.
